gallaghergirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buenos Aires Theory
Buenos Aires is a very special memory for Abby & Townsend. And for those who ship Tabby (Abby/Townsend) more than Abby/Joe well, probably the question What really happened in Buenos Aires?! has been haunting you ever since you read OSOT. Hints and Clues *"Always a lose cannon aren't you, Abigail? Taking chances." "I remember one of those chances was saving your hide in Buenos Aires 3 years ago." ''"Oh, Abigail, still bringing up Buenos Aires?" "Well, you're still ''alive because of it." (OSOT, p.) take note of the words italicized: saving your hide in Buenos Aires 3 years ago, alive because of it. * Theory #1: Townsend is Not as Good of a Spy as You Think Townsend was on a mission. What mission? I don't know. But let's put it this way - Townsend was on a mission. His subject tracked down his hide. CIA sent Abby to somehow save Townsend's hide. This is clearly not the best theory, but it still uses the hints and clues we got. Theory #2: Townsend is Supposed to be Dead Same thing. Townsend was on a mission, the subject tracked his hide and successfully got in. The Subject's gun was literally in front of Townsend's face, but Abby shot The Subject right on time. Some people say that Townsend and Abby had a sort-of-relationship afterwards, (or even hooked up,) but for now, let's just say- Abby saved Townsend's life. Theory #3: The Opposite Theory This time, Townsend is the subject. 'Then same thing, the Operative tracked down his hide, and Townsend almost died, then Abby saved his life, then.. you know what. Theory #4: Technique Thinking about the quote "''Always a lose cannon aren't you, Abigail? Taking chances." One could take the theory that on a mission in Buenos Aries, Abby and Townsend were having disagreements on their plan of action. Abby wanted to take a chance ''on very short notice like a ''Lose cannon. Townsend might have wanted to do the conventional tactic but eventually Abby convinced him and they followed her plan. While acting on Abby's plan the see/find out something that would mean if they had followed Townsend's plan, they would have died. Hence the quote "I remember one of those chances saving your hide..." '' The general impression we get off Townsend (and his "''glass half empty" personality) is one who doesn't like to be proved wrong. Abby did that and therefore has One over on Townsend, who just wants to forget about it. Theory #5: Knife fight In GG3, Abby mentions a Knife Fight that occured in Buenos Aires when talking about cream to remove scars from Dr. Fibs. This is most likely linked to the Buenos aires mentioned in GG5. United we spy/GG6 see's Townsend and Abby in a relationship, therefore believing whatever happened in Buenos Aires is also brought up so much because it was a time when they realised feelings for her. This theory however is that a knife fight occured on the mission, Abby got attacked quite a bit, just as Townsend did, only he began losing, getting stabbed in the side and the enemy almost killing him before Abby stopped him. Townsend was severely hurt but Abby had still saved his life and she reminded him of it in a I'm better than you way. Also, that a fling occured whilst there between the two and things hotted up, causing Townsends Still bringing up Buenos Aires quote. ''PLEASE ADD MORE THEORIES OF YOUR OWN! MAKE SURE TO DON'T EDIT OTHER PEOPLE'S THEORIES YET MAKE YOUR OWN!' Category:Theory #4: Technique Theory